Begin Again- Stydia AU
by aubreyfaith
Summary: Lydia's car breaks down just outside of Beacon Hills, where a young deputy tries to help her and she ends up spending the night with him, but it's all innocent.
1. Chapter 1

_Begin Again. _

Lydia sat in her parked car, turning the key in the ignition over and over again. She'd pulled over fifteen minutes ago. She kept turning the key but the car wouldn't start.

"Fantastic." She sighed.

She got out of her car to check the engine, although she didn't actually know what to look for. She wore a floral dress with a cardigan, black tights, and black heels. Her long hair was curled and she was just driving back from visiting her mother. She knew the closest town was Beacon Hills, and it was only a mile. She knew she'd have to walk. She wasn't happy about it. She grabbed her purse, keys, wallet, and phone from her car and started walking. She walked in to the sheriff station about thirty minutes later. The clerk was on the phone as Lydia walked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm just… having some…" the clerk returned to her phone call, pretending to listen to Lydia. "car trouble…". Lydia was frustrated with the woman. Just then two handsome young deputies walked in and one immediately noticed Lydia.

"Hi. Can I help you?" His eyes were sparkling brown and showed genuine concern. His brown hair was combed but slightly messy from the wind, and he had brown moles all over his face. He was seriously cute.

"I hope so, since she can't seem to care."

"Here, come in." He walked her back to his desk. "Have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

"Hey, dad, could you bring a cup of coffee over here, please?" He called to the sheriff.

"Sure, son. How about a few donuts while you're at it?" he immediately noticed his dad's sarcasm.

"I'll get the coffee then. Excuse me, ma'am."

He walked back a minute later with a hot cup of coffee.

"How do you take it?"

"Two sugars."

He emptied two packets into her coffee and sat back down in front of her.

"Here you go, beautiful. So what's your issue tonight?"

Lydia took a sip of the coffee, her red lips staining the mug.

"I'm just…having some car trouble."

"Do you live around here?"

"No. My mom lives about an hour from here, I was on my way home from visiting her."

"Gotcha. What kind of car trouble are you having?"

"It started making a weird noise and I pulled over and parked and then it wouldn't start. I don't know much about cars."

"Hmmm… how far down the road is it?"

"About a mile."

"Let's go."

As they rode back in his cruiser, he started asking questions.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 23."

"Oh nice. Me too. What do you do?"

"I'm a waitress."

He chuckled. He suddenly felt superior to her, and she noticed it immediately.

"I'm getting my PhD in Microbiology."

He looked shocked… and impressed.

"Wow. Nice."

"Thanks."

They reached her car and he fumbled around in her engine for a couple minutes.

"Yeah, I actually don't know much about cars either."

She smiled. He was charming, sweet, and not to mention, pretty cute too.

"Awesome." She laughed.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Lydia."

"I'm Stiles. Let's head back to the station. I can call you a local mechanic if you want to stay in town for the night."

"Is there a motel?"

"Nope. If you want you can hang out with me at the station."

She smiled thinking about it. She knew what he was doing. And it was working.

"Sure." She agreed.

The two spent the night sitting at his desk drinking coffee and he occasionally went out to get them food. He was working on reports while they told each other about their childhoods and embarrassing stories. They told each other their favorite movies; hers was The Little Mermaid and his was Star Wars. They laughed the entire night, like it was a perfect first date. When the sun came up, he drove her over to a mechanic's shop, rum by his friend Derek. He stayed with her the whole day, although he was tired. Around 4 pm, her car was ready, and she could finally go home. But she didn't want to. Her car was parked next to his. She stood leaning on her car, and he leaned on his.

"I guess this is it." She said sadly.

"I guess it is."

"Thanks for staying with me."

"Thanks for not knowing how to fix your car."

"Thanks for not knowing either."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I only live an hour away. Of course you will." She said with a smile.

"Good."

They shared a hug. Lydia didn't want to let him go, and he didn't want to let her go. They started to let go when they looked at each other and kissed. It was a perfect moment. The kiss ended and she put a small piece of paper in his shirt pocket and backed away.

"See you later, Stiles." She smiled.

"Bye, Lydia." She drove away and Stiles stood there for a moment thinking about the past 18 hours of his life. He knew she was special, and that this wasn't this wasn't the end of their love story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Begin Again-Chapter 2_

Lydia sat at her computer with her hair down and wavy, with only a bit of makeup on. She was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants and had a glass of wine sitting next to the laptop. It was 6:55 p.m. Stiles was going to call her on Skype at 7. She was nervous. They'd been texting and talking on the phone every day for the past two weeks since they met. It was Friday night and neither of the had to work tomorrow, so they decided to have a skype date. She heard the noise. She noise of her sweet Beacon Hills boy calling from an hour away. She missed him. She saw his picture of him with a big thumbs up and his mouth open, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. She took a deep breath and pressed "accept". She saw him. His hair was messy, he looked exhausted, and he was wearing a t-shirt.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey." Lydia laughed nervously. He gave her butterflies.

"How was your day?"

"It kinda sucked."

"Why?"

"I had to sit around all day knowing that I'd talk to you and knowing that it would be the highlight of my day. I didn't want to wait for it."

"Aw. You're so cute. Well, here we are. No more waiting."

"Yeah… how's Beacon Hills?"

"It's boring. I wish you were here."

"I wish you were here. I mean either place would be fine, as long as we're together. I just want to be with you. I mean I know it's soon but I just felt such a connection… like…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt like I could just talk to you for hours, which, we did, but I just wanted you to stay."

"I wanted to. But I'd rather have this than to have never met you at all."

"Oh yeah, same here. 100%."

Lydia smiled. She really liked him and it was obvious that he really liked her too.

"I think people come into your life for a reason. It's obvious that I was meant to break down in Beacon Hills that night. I was meant to meet you. I owe it to myself to see what we could have… what we could be."

"It's not very often that people break down in Beacon Hills. Especially not people like you."

"People like me?"

"You're beautiful and smart and funny and I don't know why I ended up meeting you, but I can't wait to find out."

"I can't wait either."

"So like let's talk about stuff. Like, what's your favorite movie… how do you feel about Star Wars?"

"I've never seen it."

"WHAT. LYDIA MARTIN I AM OFFENDED. HOW HAVE YOU NOT SEEN STAR WARS?"

"I just haven't. Don't geek out over there, Stilinski."

"Okay. That's it. I am getting in my jeep. Right now. We are watching Star Wars tonight. I'm grabbing the movies. Text me your address, I'll be there in an hour."

Lydia laughed. She couldn't believe he would drive an hour just to watch Star Wars with her.

"If you think I'm kidding, Ms. Martin, I'm not." Stiles ended the skype call. Lydia texted him her address and began to tidy up her home. She brushed out her hair and put on some chapstick. She sat on her couch, waiting for him, drinking a glass of red wine, and taking deep breaths. She was extremely nervous about him coming over, but she was excited. 45 minutes later there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Stiles Stilinski standing there, hair messy, in a t-shirt, hoodie, and sweat pants. He was holding a box set of the Star Wars movies and he walked in and set them on the table. Lydia shut the door behind him and turned around. He turned around and hugged her tight, picking her up off the floor a few inches. He'd missed her just as much as she'd missed him.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you more."

His lips met hers, and the kiss was perfect. It lasted only a few seconds, but it need to last any longer or any shorter. They separated and Stiles picked up the box of DVDs.

"We're watching all of these tonight, so I hope you're not too tired."

"Great. Glad I have some wine out." Lydia joked.

"Funny."

"Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. I don't really drink. If I do it's whiskey."

"Ah. Gotcha. Do you want anything to eat? I can make something or we can just have popcorn or something."

Stiles took her hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"I just want to sit with you. And cuddle. And watch some movies, even if you ask questions the whole way through. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. If you want to, make food. I'm fine, though." He kissed her on the cheek and put the first movie in the DVD player. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to join him. She grabbed a throw blanket from the hall closet and sat down next to him, her head on his shoulder. She covered herself with the blanket and Stiles pressed play.

They watched all the movies, until eventually the last one ended. Lydia was asking questions throughout the first movie, but Stiles didn't mind. He turned off the DVD player and looked over his shoulder at Lydia, who slept peacefully with her head on his lap. He smiled and woke her up.

"Lydia?" With her eyes still closed she made a face.

"Hmm?"

"Lydia, wake up. The movies are over." She sat up and looked at him. He thought she looked so pretty, he couldn't resist the opportunity to kiss her.

"The movies are over."

"Yeah."

"I was paying attention. Promise."

"I know. And I know you fell asleep. It's okay." He said, smiling.

"Sorry."

"It's all good. I told you I just wanted to be with you."

"I'm really glad you came over, Stiles."

"I am too."

Lydia kissed Stiles, but this time the kiss was different. It kept going and going and soon they were in her room. He was on top of her with his arms around her on her back, kissing her neck.

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Stiles, stop."

Stiles stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I don't want to move too fast with you. I really like you, and I think we could have something good… but I think we should take this slow."

"Yeah, okay. That's fine." Stiles sat down on the bed and Lydia backed up to the head of her bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Lydia, don't be, okay? It's fine. We can take things slow." He grabbed her hands and looked at her.

"I just think we have something special. And I don't want to ruin it by getting physical too soon."

"I understand." He was playing with her fingers and kissed her hand.

"Let's go do something. You're already here, why not stay a while?"

"Yeah. We can go get breakfast or something."

"Great. Just let me get ready, okay? Do you have a change of clothes?"

"No, but I can just go pick something up after breakfast."

"Okay." She kissed him and got up. She went into her walk in closet and came out wearing a purple blouse with a blue skirt and booties. She went into her bathroom and put her hair in a crown braid and left a few pieces out. She put on some more lipstick and then walked out to see Stiles still sitting on her bed, staring at her.

"What?"

"You just look so perfect."

"Oh shut up."

"It's true." Lydia blushed.

"My roommate will be home today, she's been out of town all week. I'm not sure what time she's getting here, though. I'll tell her you're around."

"Okay." Lydia grabbed her purse.

"Are you ready? There's a small restaurant that has amazing French toast."

"Yeah. You can drive. You've had more sleep than I have." Stiles said, standing up. Lydia reached for his hand, and he took hers. They walked out of her room and through the front door, she grabbed her keys on the way out.

They went out to breakfast and Lydia saw people she knew, which allowed her to introduce him around town. When they sat down at a table in the small café, Stiles said something that took Lydia by surprise.

"You should just introduce me as your boyfriend now."

"What? I- We haven't even had the DTR talk yet."

"I drove here last night just to watch movies and you fell asleep on me. When I got to your house you kissed me and this afternoon we made out on your bed."

"Yeah but-"

"Lydia. We're together. Unless you don't want to be."

"I do."

"Then that's settled. I'm your boyfriend. And you're my girlfriend. We just have a short distance between us." He said, smiling. Lydia couldn't hide the smile on her face. She didn't even notice that they were holding hands across the table. The waitress walked up to take their order.

"Hi, can I start you guys with some drinks?"

"Just water." Stiles said.

"Same. With ice."

"Got it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"So you really want to do a somewhat long distance relationship?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're adults. We can handle it. And it's not like it's a really long distance. It's only an hour." Stiles said with confidence.

"Plus there's phones and skype and stuff too."

"Exactly." The waitress came back.

"Here's your water."

"Thank you."

"What can I get you to eat?"

"I'll have French toast and bacon, please." Said Lydia.

"Same." Said Stiles.

"Gosh. You guys are too cute. That will be right out."

"Guess we're cute." Stiles joked.

"Yeah." Lydia said with a laugh.

"So. Now that we're officially together, should we work out a schedule of like calling and skyping and seeing each other?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"We can skype every Sunday night."

"Talk every night."

"Hang out every Saturday. We'll take turns driving to each other."

"Perfect." Lydia said smiling. She couldn't stop staring at him.

When they finished breakfast they went to Walmart to get Stiles some clothes and then back to her house. He went and took a nap on the couch while she told her roommate everything, and her roommate told her everything about her trip. Lydia took a shower and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. She let her hair fall down wet and went to make some food for Stiles when he woke up. He woke up an hour later to the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread. She'd set the table for two with two plates and two glasses of ice water. He woke up with some crazy bedhead. He kissed her and sat at the table and ate his spaghetti. It was about 7 pm.

"Have a nice nap?"

Stiles laughed and ate some spaghetti.

"Yeah, I did. This is really good."

"Thank you. So what's the plan now? Are you staying over again or are you going home tonight?"

"I'd love to stay. But I should probably go home. I have to work in the morning."

"Okay. We can watch a movie or something. Or we can play some games. Not monopoly though. I feel like that would just crush us."

"I'm ruthless with monopoly."

"Me too. Oh, you have to meet my roommate. She got home while you were asleep."

"Oh cool. Yeah I'd love to meet her."

"Great. I'll go get her."

Lydia stood up and walked to one of the bedrooms. She knocked on the door and heard "YEAH?" from the other side. She opened the door and told her roommate to come out for a minute and meet her boyfriend. The two walked out a moment later.

"Stiles. This is Allison."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Allison said with a friendly smile.

"This is my best friend, Stiles. Well, my female best friend. You're my guy best friend."

"Yeah. Of course I am. I better be." He said laughing.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just hey, Stiles? Take care of her. If you don't I will hurt you. I know how to shoot and I will."

Stiles laughed nervously and Allison shot him a look that told him that she was not joking at all.

"I will."

"Good. Have a good night, you two. But not too good!" Allison went back in her room, leaving Stiles and Lydia alone in the dining room. Lydia sat down on Stiles' lap and put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hi there, Lyds."

"I like that. Lyds."

"Well good because I plan on calling you that a lot." He kissed her on the head.

"So what should we do? I mean we agreed to take things slow so we can't do anything like… that. Movie? Game?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"What?"

"Your favorite movie. What is it? I just realized that I asked you but you never answered because I asked you about Star Wars."

"It's gonna sound silly."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"The Little Mermaid."

"That's not silly."

"I was… obsessed with it as a kid. I watched it all the time and sometimes I would only respond to the name Ariel."

"That is so cute."

Lydia blushed.

"I should probably go soon… I need to get some sleep before work. Even though I just woke up." Stiles threw his head down and laughed.

"Okay…"

Stiles got his things together and was ready to walk out the door.

"I'm gonna miss you, Stiles."

"Lydia, don't do that."

"What?"

"Make this sad. Don't."

"Well I know I have to watch you leave. And drive away."

"But I'm coming back. Or you're coming to me. Next Saturday. And we're going to talk every day."

"I'll miss you."

Stiles wrapped his arms around her, she was standing on her toes.

"I'll miss you too, Lyds."

"I'll walk you to your car."

Lydia opened the door and Stiles walked out. She walked out behind him leaving the door open. Stiles walked to his jeep and placed his things on the passenger seat. Lydia stood behind him with her arms folded across her chest. Stiles turned around and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I'll see you later, Lyds. Okay?"

Lydia was nodding. He had taken her breath away. Stiles walked away and got in the driver's seat. He turned on the car and pulled out of her driveway and left. Lydia turned around and walked in the house. Allison was standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey, Ally."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"What do you think will happen with you guys? I mean it's early, but…"

"I see myself falling in love with him. Already. So it's gonna either last forever, or it's gonna hurt a lot if we break up. But either way it will be worth it… I don't think I'll ever regret making the decision to fall in love with him."

"Good. I'm happy for you. After he-who-shall-not-be-named I didn't think you'd ever fall in love with anyone ever again."

"I didn't either… but with Stiles it's… different. It's real."


End file.
